


Back of The Bottom Drawer

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Curtis Axel hunts through an iron strongbox of memories to remember what led him to where he is.





	Back of The Bottom Drawer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



_Headed to the gym. Be back soon! <3, Bo._ Curtis reads. He figures that Bo will be gone for the afternoon, which gives him enough time to revisit the past. 

In the old dresser, the third drawer on the left has a false bottom. Curtis is _fairly_ sure that he's the only one who knows that it's there and that's how he prefers to keep it. 

That's where he keeps the antique iron box with his memories of past relationships. Nothing in it is super valuable. It's mainly just the memories that he holds onto, a way to remind himself that he needs to hold onto Bo.

Curtis carefully slides open the drawer and removes the false bottom. He picks up the iron box and the old key. He sets them on the bed and jumps up to stare at the contents. 

It's not that he wants to go back. He keeps them because he wants to remind himself of where he went wrong and where he went right. He doesn't want to mess it up with Bo. 

He also doesn't know what he would do without the memories of those he loved and lost- some good, some bad. 

There's an old cork from a bottle of cheap champagne. It's from the night he won the FCW championship with Heath or rather, _Sebastian_. As they celebrated, Heath confided in him that he thought his real name wasn't _flashy_ enough so he was trying something new. Buzzed on champagne, Curtis had tackled him and kissed him for the first time, starting a cycle of make up and break up that would last for the next eight years. Before they kissed, Curtis told him that it didn't matter what name he went by- he was going to be somebody and he was privileged to have the chance to watch it. 

There's a napkin, yellowed with age, that has a poem on it. The poem doesn't rhyme and he's pretty sure that Heath wrote it when he was drunk. That doesn't matter. He cherished it even then, especially it was the last gift Heath gave him before their first break-up. 

Then, there's the 'Dear John' letter Heath had given him a few days after he gave him the poem. Apparently, Curtis had this annoying trait of always having to be right. Heath couldn't take it so he was leaving. 

There's a birthday card with a polar bear on it, signed by Otunga. He signed it 'I love you' which led to them frantically making out in the rental car. By the light of the day, there was nothing there but it had been a glorious few hours. 

There's a stolen hotel key from the second time he reconciled with Heath. They hadn't been able to do well in other relationships so they came back together. The key from The Red Roof Inn always reminded Curtis of the way they had frantically kissed and come together. 

There's a black and blue onyx bracelet that had been given to him by Ryback. It was supposed to protect Curtis from the world and relieve anxiety and stress. That was one relationship that Curtis thought could go somewhere. Then, they'd decided to split amicably. He'd hoped they would get back together but seeing what was going on, he thinks he _may_ have dodged a bullet.

Bo is insane but his crazy is _endearing_.

Finally, there is a scrap of black silk and some Mardi Gras beads from the night he realized that he loved Bo Dallas. They'd been in a bar, just shooting the shit when the bartender handed Bo the necklace. Bo slipped it on and acted as though it were the finest gold in the world. The light that caught his grin made Curtis' heart skip a beat and lean in. The next thing he knew, they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. 

It was Bo that finally allowed him to put Heath to rest. It worked out for both of them, seeing as Heath is happy with Rhyno and Curtis is happy with Bo. 

"Curtis?" Bo's voice echoes up the stairway. "You up there?" 

Curtis scrambles to lock the box and replace it in its spot. He'd like to think that he'll tell Bo about it _one day_ but for now, it's his little secret to always be better and not ruin this. 

Love like this only comes it when it's meant to. 

"Coming!" he calls, covering the false bottom with jeans. "How was the gym?" 

They're just memories in the back of the bottom drawer but it helps him. 

Curtis cherishes love a whole lot more because of the life he's led. 

(END)


End file.
